Smash Bros Journeys Through Time
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Clemont from Pokemon shows off a new invention of his to the Smashers and their friends.


**You know what would be another great way to go on a fieldtrip? Instead of going to another place, you go to another time. This new story collection, initially intended to be part of The Real Smash Bros. but later split into its own story, will explore exactly that.**

**I do not own any of the characters in here.**

Clemont was so excited to tell the Smashers about his new invention. It took him months to build, but it was finally complete. He had become friends with the Smashers when his other friend, Ash Ketchum, the owner of Pikachu, introduced him, as well as Serena, Bonnie, and all his previous friends from his long Pokemon journey, to the Smashers.

Every Smasher has his or her own quirks. Kirby for example, has the personality of a young child, and all he can really say is "poyo". Bowser and Ganondorf are alcoholics, and they frequent Cheers in Boston, where they interact with the likes of Sam Malone, Cliff Clavin, Norm Peterson, and others.

Link (the adult version) was very egotistical, he viewed every other swordsman Smasher (except Toon Link, who he sees as a little brother) as a rival, and especially feuded with Marth and Meta Knight. Marth has made numerous attempts to steal Zelda from Link, incurring the wrath of the Hylian (though some other Smashers insist Marth is gay, and some actually think he is bi). The Meta Knight feud began over the fact that Link was much larger than Meta Knight, but Meta Knight was at the top of the Brawl Tier List while Link was near the bottom. Link is not above calling Meta Knight derogatory terms related to his size, like "shrimp", to which Meta Knight says "don't call me shrimp!"

Link and Zelda are also users of recreational marijuana, which once got them busted in Fourside, a city Link views as sleazy. Link is also best friends with Pit, who is very different from the rest of the Smashers in personality. He flat out refuses to take part in any of the sinful activities the other Smashers do, like do drugs, gamble, or drink alcohol. But one should not be surprised by that – Pit is an angel, and is a Christian as a result. He often warns the other Smashers they will go to Hell for what they do, but nobody ever listens.

Mario and Luigi are brothers, and are offended at every portrayal of Italians as criminals, in books, movies, TV shows, and other media. Mario was quick to slam _The Godfather_ after it first came out on DVD. He is also offended by _The Sopranos_, and pressured HBO into yanking the show for several years, only succeeding in 2007, but it still got a proper series finale.

King Dedede hasn't changed much from when he ruled over Cappy Town. He often has his food stolen by Kirby, which leads to a long chase usually. He also makes various schemes just like when he ruled Cappy Town, but none of them involve Nightmare Enterprises anymore. In one incident, he gave all but a few Smashers Dedede dolls, in an attempt to trick the Smashers into giving him their money, he had done the exact same thing in Cappy Town. Dedede once embezzled large amounts of money from Wario, a claim he denies to this date.

Falco is your typical New York Italian male. He gets angry real easily, forcing his best friend Fox to calm him down. An infamous incident in January 2011 had Falco shoot Snake in the chest with a real gun after an argument. Lucas was traumatized by this as he had saw the whole thing. The call to the police showed that Lucas was really shaken up by this incident.

Jigglypuff has dreams of being a pop music star. The only problem – whenever she sings, everyone in range falls asleep. She retaliates by drawing on everyone's faces with a marker.

Peach is best friends with the other female Smashers. She also has zero tolerance towards hate speech. Back in 2001, during the Melee era, Peach overheard Fox call Donkey Kong the N-word. This was before _South Park_ aired the episode _With Apologies to Jesse Jackson_. Peach viciously chewed out Fox for this. Captain Falcon had similar racist tendencies, but he and Fox abandoned this after that show aired, realizing how ignorant they had been all these years.

Lucario is one of the oldest Smashers by physical age, as he is the same Lucario from Pokemon movie 8. He had actually died during the events of that movie, but Zelda, thinking he could be a great Smasher, brought him back to life, and did the same for his master, Sir Aaron, at his request, so he could have someone to cheer him on. Lucario loves chocolate. He first ate it during the 8th Pokemon movie, and has been addicted to it ever since.

Now we go back to our story.

Clemont went into the Smash Mansion to tell everyone of his new invention. Master Hand ordered all Smashers, as well as whatever friends were over at the time, to the conference room.

Clemont began to make his announcement. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to go to another time period? Well, it's now possible! Over these past several months, I have built a time machine, and it is now finished. We are all going to go on a field trip today. Not to another place, to another time!"

Everyone cheered at this announcement. Many have wanted to time travel for years. Some, like Ash and some of his friends, have already done it.

Everyone went outside, and the time machine looked like a house – it was a really big time machine, designed to accommodate everyone in the Smash Mansion, and whatever friends they had.

Link said, "Clemont, what time are we going to go to today?" Clemont said "the 1960s. We will be traveling to different points in the 60s. You will get to see numerous events as they happened."

Snake said, "this ought to be interesting".

Clemont announced that they were first going to go to Madison, Wisconsin on October 18, 1967. On that date, students at the University of Wisconsin rioted over Dow Chemical's attempts to recruit students into the Vietnam War.

Clemont set the time, date and location, and everyone landed in Madison, Wisconsin on October 18, 1967.

When they came to the University of Wisconsin campus, protests were well underway.

Clemont said, "the riots will come a while later, let's check out Madison as it was in 1967. We're all gonna split up and meet back here in an hour."

Samus, Lucario, Aaron and Pikachu decided to go to a car rental place. Samus always wanted to drive a 1960s car. She chose something from Oldsmobile, and turned on the radio as she began driving around Madison. The station was playing the song "Never My Love" by The Association.

They drove to a movie theater to see a movie. Playing was _Point Blank_, based on the book of the same name. It was really violent for its time. A ratings system was actually in development to deal with the increasing adult themes in movies.

Mario and Peach went to a diner, and decided to share a milkshake, just like other couples of the time. Fox and Falco were at a TV shop, which sold TVs that were quite different from the ones of today. That was because there was no cable TV at the time.

"Check out these TVs Falco! There are knobs to literally change the channel" Fox said. Television channels were much fewer in numbers in the 60s due to the lack of cable.

Ash and Misty checked out a local high school. They had to explain themselves for their sudden showing up there, claiming they were visitors from the future, which they were. High schools in the 60s were so much different from today's high schools.

Everyone met back at the University of Wisconsin after an hour had passed. By then, there was full-scale rioting. The Smashers all took pictures of the riots.

When everyone went back to the time machine, Clemont announced that they were going to go to the JFK Airport in February 1964, to witness the arrival of the Beatles in the United States.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well this sure is an interesting concept. I wish time travel were real. But stay tuned.**


End file.
